


After School

by xXJamInMyJammiesxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom, Crush, Eating Cum, F/M, Female Dominance, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hand Job, Intense Orgasm, Kissing, Masterbuation, Masterburating, Moaning, Modest, Orgasm, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Theif, Panty stealer, Public Sex, Riding, Satisfy, Satisfying, School, Shy, Stripping, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, cum, demanding, embarassed, hickey, jerking off, pleasing, pleasure - Freeform, public hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJamInMyJammiesxX/pseuds/xXJamInMyJammiesxX
Summary: Laura has a crush on Aaron and they fuck in Laura’s mom’s classroom.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for 100+ hits on my last story! I truly appreciate it.

I sit in a room full of gloomy children. Students doze off while the teacher’s monotone voice fills the quiet air. I wasn’t listening to what she was saying, I was to busy staring at his tan skin and curly long dark brown hair. All of us impatiently waiting for the one glorious sound, the bell. And at last it came. All of us jump out of our seats, grabbing our stuff, and getting out of this hellhole. Except for me, I have to stay after school since my mom, who’s a teacher, has a meeting. Meaning I’m gonna be her for an extra three hours. I grab my stuff and walk out of the sock smelling room. I make my way through the congested hallway. Of course I get knock over. I would be mad, but it was Aaron, my crush who bumped into me. I mean I can’t blame him I am extremely undersized. It’s probably hard to see me through the crowds of people. He apologizes to me profusely and helps me get up. I accept his apology and quickly walk away because of how nervous and flustered I was.  
I arrive to my mom’s room and take a seat at a desk. She’s not in the class so I figure she’s in the meeting. I pull out my Biology textbook and start working on my homework.  
I finish my work in an hour. So, I had two more hours of free time. I was putting all my stuff back in my bag. When I was just about to kick back and relax. Somebody walked in, but not just anyone, Aaron.  
“Um, where’s the Mrs.Holland?” He questions, Mrs.Hollan is my mother.  
“S-she’s in a meeting right now. All of the staff is in a meeting.” I respond.  
“Okay. Is it okay if I just wait in here for her?” He asks me.  
I turn red from the thought of us alone in a room.  
“U-uh sure.” I stutter.  
He puts his bag down and takes a seat right next to me. I’ve never been this close to him. My heart was racing out of my chest.  
“What are you doing?” He tries to spark up a conversation.  
“I just finished my homework. What do you need from my mom anyways?” I question him.  
“I just need to take a test I missed.” He answers me.  
After a few seconds of silence his voice fills my ears. “You’re name is Laura, right?”  
“Oh my god he actually knows my name!” I thought to myself  
“Yeah, you’re Aaron right?”  
“The one and only.”  
I giggle at his witty remark.  
“Oh you think I’m funny.”  
“Yup.”  
“Okay, okay I got a good joke for you.”  
“Go ahead”  
“I mean I have a few jokes about unemployed people, but none of them work.”  
I die of laughter at his stupid pun. While doing so I accidentally brush up against him. He looks at me and blushes but he quickly looks away.  
The room was quiet for 5 minuets until he blurted out a sentence I thought I would never hear.  
“I like you. I always have. I just never thought you liked me and I just thought what’s the point I might as well tell you.” He mouths off.  
I sit silently in shock.  
“Sorry I swear I don’t know where that came from!” He frantically apologizes  
“It’s okay you can calm down. I-I like you too. I always have.” I reassure him.  
He looks at me, his eyes clear and sharp but his expression soft. Aaron wants to kiss me and I want to kiss him too. He leans forward, tilting his head to meet my lips. His mouth is warm against mine and one of his hands is resting against my arm. Sparks run though my body. We move our lips, when he starts doing that, I feel my chest warm up. It's gentle - not rough. Aaron opens his mouth and traces my lips with his tongue, soft motions. No one has treated me this, like something fragile.  
Aaron’s hands drift up to my shoulders, one resting against my neck and the other traveling further up to tangle in my hair. I sigh against his lips, and Aaron’s smiling when he hears it.  
Holy shit, I just kissed Aaron. Well, Aaron kissed me. Either way, it's a thousand times better than any fantasy I’ve ever imagined.  
Aaron’s hands continue to trail around my body. He wraps his fingers around my waist and pulls me in. He puts me on his lap as he sits down on the chair. I roll my hips on him. I grind myself against him with my arms wrapping around his shoulder.  
As his hands drifted down my heart rate speeds up. His hands gentle, lifting up my skirt, his flash of delight made my confidence boost. My blouse was open, revealing my pale skin, and my skirt went up. His eyes trace my body before they met mine. My face was red hot, his gaze burning into me.  
“Take your shirt off.” I was surprised to hear myself say that, but Aaron smiles and does as said, tugging his grey shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor.  
His hands wrapping around my waist. He was kissing my lips now, then my neck, down to my breast, and finally over my flat stomach.  
He places me on the desk so that i’m sitting with my legs open facing towards him. He pulled my panties down my legs and admired my body. His thumb brushed over my soft flesh of my pussy and parts my lips.  
“You’re already wet for me.” He mutters.  
He’s gentle. He draws a finger between my folds, His fingers draws teasing circles around my clit. He knew what he was doing when he grazes my sensitive nub. I cry in frustration and thrust out my chest out. He rubs my clit faster and more vigorously, making me more sensitive, and my orgasm more intense.  
“Fuck” I slump back onto my elbow. Aaron licked my juices off his fingers, then leans towards me for a kiss, his lips now covered with my wetness.  
As I sat up on the desk his hands proceed to open his belt and jeans. His cock was long and thick. It looks painfully hard and Aaron hisses at the first touch of my fingers. When I wrap my hand around it and stroked the length, he groans. I stroke him in a rhythm, down and back up. His eyes close in pleasure. I pick up my pace, moving faster. The sound of my hand working his cock mixes with the echo of his groans creating a sound delightful for the ears.  
His head tips back and he moans. His noise made my body ache even more. He groans as I stroke faster. A heavy grunt came from his lips. My gaze goes towards the white, sticky liquid that covers my hand.  
I smile knowing that I can satisfy him. He looks down at me to see me covered in his juices, half naked, and wrecked. I poke my tongue out and clean the bitter, white substance off my hand. I know he likes seeing me like that.  
“Will you ride me?” Aaron asks, almost embarrassed.  
“Of course” I smirk. I love how modest he is.  
I lay him down on the teacher’s desk and take a seat over his lap. I kissed him softly while my hand was over his cock, guiding it into me. He entered easily because of how slick I was. I move my body up, and then slide back down, riding him slowly as I lay my hands on his shoulders. Aaron moans as his hands cupped my ass, burying his finger nails into my flesh, leaving a red mark. I suck a bruise onto his neck. Aaron slams up into me, crying out as he releases himself in me, his cock jerks making it hit my g-spot. I came with a sob, grasping Aaron as I push myself down against him and rolling myself against his hips. We sit like that for a long time before I move.  
I slump down on him, breathless and drained. Our sweat mixing together, I could smell his must. I quickly snap out when I see the time. My mom’s meeting would be finished in a few minutes.  
“GET UP! MY MOM IS GOING TO COME SOON!” I frantically urge him.  
I hop off the desk and throw his clothes at him while trying to find mine. We both usher to put our clothes on, but I couldn’t find my panties, but there wasn’t anytime. So, I fix my hair, button up my shirt, and wipe the sweat off my forehead. By the time I finish he already took a seat. I took a seat besides him.  
He smiles at me and thanks me and I smile back at him. It satisfied me knowing that I could please him. I never thought he would ever even talk to me. Yet, here I am sitting in his juices in my mother’s classroom. And now there’s nothing better than this moment.  
My mom walks into the class. I shake my leg anxiously, wondering where my underwear was and hoping I could find it before she does.  
“Aaron, so sorry to keep you waiting.” My mother says apologetically.  
“It’s okay Mrs.Holland, I don’t mind. Lauren was nice enough to keep me company.” He looks back at me and smirks.  
I awkwardly smile at my mother and look back down. My mother gears the conversation back to Aaron.  
“Are you here to take your make up test?” My mother questions him.  
“Yeah”  
“You could just take it later since it’s getting late and I have to clock out soon. Is that okay with you?”  
“It’s okay. Thank you for your time.”  
He grabs his bag and as he’s walking out of the classroom and saying bye I notice my panties poking out of his backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos and read my other works.


End file.
